Grimmjow's Worst Week
by ZeroTheFearless
Summary: Grimmjow gets some new fraccions, this can only go well. Follows the Is Ulquiorra Ticklish story, rated teen for some mild cursing.
1. The Start of it All, Monday

**Disclaimer: If I owned bleach, this totally would have been a fluff episode.**

**A/N: Another random thing my friend and I came up with, who also helped me write this. Not only did I promise to write this, but it has to be done. It just has to be.**

A fierce bellow was heard from the quarters of the Sexta espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. This had not been his week. Of course it started on Monday.

Aizen had decided that after the loss of his original fraccions, Grimmjow should get some new ones. These new ones being Rachel and Zoe. They were new, and had previously been under Ulquiorra's command. That was till Ulquiorra nearly beat the two of them to death. Things already didn't bode well for Grimmjow.

So, on Monday, he met them. To say he was not impressed was an understatement. Two very young looking arrancar, both with blue eyes.

The first stood about 5'6", lanky and skinny. Her hair barely reached her shoulders, and if you looked hard enough, it was tinted pink. Her uniform was not far from the standard, almost exactly like Ulquiorra's, but the sleeves only went down a few inches, and the coat tails where shorter. As far as Grimmjow could see, she had no Zanpakto. Her mask was like a crown, the lowest point decending down to her nose, then rising back up, curving around the back of her ears. The right side was smooth, almost wave like, a complete opposite to the left side. That side was ragged and spiked. Her hollow hole was like Ulquiora's before he grew(1).This would be Rachel.

The other was only an inch or so shorter, with a slightly more hefty build. Her hair looked almost exactly like Grimjows but only slightly less poofy. She wore a trench coat type jacket that reached down almost to her ankles. Her mask consisted of two cat like ears one with a chip out of the side. She also had a mask like Grimmjow's but it wrapped all around her jaw line. Her hollow hole went through her right shoulder, partially covered by her jacket, but still slightly revealed because her shirt only had one arm. Grimmjow could see a small glint of a knife out of both of her sleeves. Her Zanpakto. This was Zoe.

Grimmjow slowly turned to Aizen, " What the hell Aizen! Are you insane? One of them doesn't even have a Zanpakto and the other one has mini knifes!" He turns around and then whips his head around once more " This one is really freaking me out. She looks exactly like me. Are we like long lost siblings?"

Zoe slightly raised her hand in the air, "I take personal offense to that. Do not dare relate me to the likes of you, Grimm-kitty,"

Grimmjow took a slight step towards Zoe, hand on the hilt of his Zanpakto, when a sharp pain shot through his right cheek and something very shiny was in his face. He heard Zoe burst out into hysterical laughter. Glancing to the side, he follows the length of the blade to find that it is attached to Rachel's wrist.

With a very serious look on her face she deadpaned " Mess with one of us you deal with both of us."

He turns his head just in time to see Zoe disappear. Less that a second later he feels another sharp pain, but this time on the left cheek. He turned to Zoe.

"Well would you look at that, you really are a cat. Now you've got whiskers, Grimm-kitty," a pale blue light began to build in Zoe's palm, which was still far to close to his face. "Have you ever been face palmed with a cero before, Grimmjow, cause I can make that happen,"

Grimmjow took a step back and turned to face Aizen, who was seated on his throne, a very satisfied grin on his face.

Grimmjow pointed his thumb back over his shoulder, "Aizen, these two are crazy!"

"So are you, Grimmjow. Now go have fun with your new fraccion,"

With a huge sigh, he turned back to his new fraccion. They both stood like nothing had happened, hands in pockets, and rather devilish grins that almost screamed, _we are going to make your life a living hell._

And his week only got worse.

_(1): This was the theory my friend and I came up with as to how Ulquiorra's hollow hole moved from his neck to his collarbone. He grew a few inches, but his hollow hole didn't go with him._

**A/N: And Grimmjow's week begins.**


	2. Doesn't Get Better, Tuesday

**Disclaimer: Bleach is clearly not owned by me or my friend. Trust me, you would know if it was.**

**A/N: This is part two of Grimmjow Worst Week, and things will only get worse for Grimmjow from now on.**

Monday Night

After showing Zoe and Rachel their rooms, which just so happened to be on either side of his, Grimmjow could not have been happier to see his bed. He didn't even take time to remove his uniform before he passed out on his bed. He also was so tired he forgot to lock his door. Big mistake.

Tuesday Morning

When he woke up, he walked sleepily to his bathroom to start the process of looking "presentable". As he raised the comb to his head he noticed his nails. They were longer and bright pink and sparkly. Just then he also noticed a giant smiley face taped to his hollow hole. Surprisingly the first question that came into his head was _where would anybody find a printer, paper, and tape in Los Noches? _

He finished his hair as fast as he could and went to change his uniform because the one from the day before had blood stains from his "whiskers". As he pulled out his socks he noticed that all of his socks were missing the toes(Because Grimmjow wears toe socks). Wondering why, he looked down at his feet to find that his toe nails were also painted sparkly pink. Infuriated, he pulled on a pair of the ripped socks and his sandals and stormed off to Aizen's throne room.

When he got there he found his fraccions both dressed and ready for the day, smiling like the maniacs that they were.

"Smile!" a bright flash went off, and suddenly Gin was standing in front of him, holding what looked suspiciously like a camera. Zoe, Rachel, and Gin all burst out laughing, and Aizen causally smiled at the 4 of them.

"You two did this didn't you?!" Grimmjow pointed a pink manicured finger accusingly at his two fraccion, who were both nearly doubled over they were laughing so hard.

"You're so smart, Grimm-kitty," Rachel said barely breathing.

"I am framing this!" Gin yelled on the top of his lungs.

Zoe who had just started to calm her laughter burst out laughing again "Can I have a copy?" she said through all the laughter.

Grimmjow finally got to fed up with the laughter and shot a cero through his hollow hole incinerating the paper smiley face. He then proceeded to attempt, keyword attempt, to pull the fake nails off.

"They won't come off! What the hell did you use?"

"Super glue," they both said in unison.

"You used what?! Ok, just tell me how to get these off!"

"We didn't plan that far, you will just have to wait until they come off themselves," Rachel stated.

"And when would that be?"

"Some time next year. But it could be worse," Zoe told him a if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how exactly could this be worse?"

"You do realize that the more ways we list off, the more ideas we'll get, and I don't think you want that," Rachel stated matter-a-factly.

"I am going to kill you both!" he murmured this under his breath.

Grimmjow started forming a cero in the palm of his hand and aimed it straight at his two fraccion.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Grimmjow, there will be consequences," Aizen told him.

"But Lord Aizen, I have long nails that are pink permanently attached to my fingers! How do you expect me to fight, I will stab myself clenching my fists,"

"You could just avoid clenching your fists," Rachel added her two cents too the argument, apparently not bugged in the slightest by the cero that was still pointed at her and Zoe.

"Them how will I punch!?"

"You could just not punch anyone, you still have legs don't you?"

"But how will I hold my Zanpakto?!"

"Well, you shouldn't be holding it that hard any way,"

As Grimmjow and Rachel bantered back and forth, Zoe stood completely still, ignoring what was happening. She had her hand on her chin, eyebrows drawn together, and lips presumably drawn into a line behind her mask.

"Ah-Ha! I've got it!" Zoe stuck her hand in the air, index finger pointed towards the ceiling, eyes wide as if she'd just realized something. Although, going off her exclamation, she probably had.

Grimmjow turned his head to look from one of his fraccion to the other, his expression somewhere between annoyance, and thankfulness that Rachel was now quiet as well.

"What was that all about?" Grimmjow practically spat at the other blue haired arrancar.

"Well don't get all pissy on me, this idea will help you. I just thought of a way to get those nails off of you,"

"Well, spit it out already,"

"If you hadn't stopped her in the first place, then she would have already told you, so calm down," Rachel had once again entered the conversation.

"Thank you Rachel. Now, as I was saying, I think I found a way to get those nails off of you. If we go and visit Syzeal, or as I like to refer to him, Pinky, then he'll probably have a way to get rid of the glue, 'cause he's the one we got the glue from,"

Grimmjow looked at his fraccion incredulously. _She's got to be kidding, asking that freak for help? No way either of them are serious. _

"I know what you are thinking, we are crazy telling you to ask that insane one for help, but trust us. We are, afterall, your fraccion," Rachel said waving her hands and then crossing her arms in front of her chest and looked at Zoe. Zoe thusly nodded in agreement to her statement.

Again Grimmjow gave his fraccion a stunned look. _How could she have known? Was my expression that obvious?_

"You're wondering how I did that. See, I'm psychic. That's how Zoe and I always know what the other is thinking. It's really convenient," Grimmjow just continued to stare at his fraccion. This was just adding on to the list of pain in the asses that had come with these two.

"And you had that look on your face as well," Zoe quickly added afterwards.

"Well I think that is a wonderful idea, Zoe,"

"Thank you, Lord Aizen,"

"So why don't the three of you go have a quick chat with Syzeal,"

"So you are on their side now?" Grimmjow turned and pointed to his two fraccion.

"I don't think he was on your side in the first place," everyone turned and looked at Gin for a moment as if to say 'oh yea, your still here'.

"Well, doesn't matter now, Grimm-kitty. To Pinky's lab!" Rachel fist bumped the air, and started marching towards the doors, Zoe quickly following behind. With one last desperate glance at Aizen, who just kept on smiling, Grimmjow slowly followed after the two young arrancar, lightly shaking his head.

On the way to the lab they ran into Ulquiorra in the hallway. He just stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the two fraccion. He quickly turned on his heel, and continued in the opposite direction. This got Grimmjow even more worried than he already was. If these two had Ulquiorra running, he greatly feared for his life.

It of course didn't help that when Ulquiorra ran off, the blonde and blunette started snickering, obviously trying not to laugh hysterically.

When they finnaly got to the lab, Pinky just looked at Grimmjow and cracked up laughing in his insane way.

"This is even funnier than I had envisioned!" He had managed to get out in between laughing fits.

Grimmjow made a disgusted face (he'd never liked the freak) and crossed his arms infront of his chest and popped his hip slightly out to one side. This set them all off.

Pinky was on the floor with his hands wrapped around his stomach "Stop it! Stop stop," he said out of breath. "I'm going to pass out," tears were running down his face and his mouth looked like it was taking up half of his face.

"Good, then I won't have to listen to your taunting," Grimmjow almost had to scream to be heard over the laughter, but still managed to growl out his response.

"But don't you want those nails off? If he passes out you're going to have to wait longer," Zoe said finally calming down. She also had tears beading in her eyes and was gripping her stomach she had been laughing so hard.

"I'm not sure I want to take those off for you. This is just to good,"

"You had better get these stupid things off of me," the blue haired Espada flared his spiritual pressure to remind Pinky of his place, two ranks below him to be exact.

"Alright, alright. I was just joking," Pinky quickly said, standing up and frantically searching the shelves for something to take the nails off. He certainly did not want to be on the receiving end of the Sexta's rage. The two fraccions may have been safe, but he sure wasn't. He pulled a vile off the shelf, examined it and placed it back. He did this about five times when he finally pulled the right one off.

"There is a dropper in here and for every 10 drops you want to dilute it with 50 mL of water. You will want to soak your fingers in it for about 15 minutes and they should come off with a little pulling," he said handing the bottle to Grimmjow the vile.

"What about my toes?" Grimmjow said almost dislocating Pinky's shoulder as he snatched the vile from him.

"Here," he handed a slightly larger vile to him before rubbing his shoulder. "I picked this up last time I was in the world of the living. They call it nail polish remover. Put it on a cotton ball and rub it on the nail until the color is completely gone." He said handing the bottle to him.

"Thank you Syzeal," Grimmjow growled out in an irritated tone "I've got my eyes on you two" Grimmjow said making sharp eye contact with his two fraccion before stomping out of the room. Zoe and Rachel both smiled at Pinky before running after their Espada.

**A/N: I hope you all liked chapter two! Be Prepared for even worse things to happen to our favorite Espada. Poor Grimmjow. (Just kidding, I don't have a sliver of sympathy). *Laughs manically*. And for those of you who want a hint as to what will happen, let's just say, not everyone is safe.**


	3. Identity Crisis, Wednesday

**Disclaimer: I'm really wondering how necessary this is. Come on. You would really notice if my friend and/or I owned Bleach.**

**A/N: Hehehe, some pretty awesome stuff is gonna happen and Grimmjow is not the only one being tortured. You almost feel bad for the guy, then you remember, duh, it's Grimmjow then you stop feeling bad. Any who, onwards!**

Tuesday Night

Grimmjow had just finished getting those stupid nails off along with the paint on his toes. That day had been overly stressful, so he couldn't wait to go to sleep. First things first though, he had to make sure that he locked his door. But, before he could lock the door and settle down for the night, a series of rhythmic knocks came from his door.

"Who the hell is bugging me now?" he grumbled as he slowly opened the door. He was greeted with the last thing he wanted to see this late at night. His two fraccion were standing outside his door, hands folded behind their backs.

"What do you want?" the blue haired espada glared at Rachel and Zoe.

"We just wanted to make sure you got the nails off," Rachel started innocently.

"And to say good night," Zoe finished off the thought, before both of them smiled brightly at Grimmjow. Well he assumed that Zoe had smiled to from the way the corner of her eyes crinkled up, but with the position of her mask, it was hard to tell. Man, that was really starting to freak him out.

They had actually just went to examine the lock to see what would do the least damage and had accidentally knocked the door. They didn't want it to be suspicious so they kept knocking and acted like nothing had happened.

"What ever. Just go back to your quarters, and don't bug me again," Grimmjow quickly slammed the door and locked it before they could say anything else.

When he shut the door, the two girls looked at each other and sighed with relief.

"Time to get down to business," Zoe said to Rachel, who grinned at her before sonidoing down the hall towards the higher espada's rooms.

Wednesday Morning

When Grimmjow woke, he quickly looked himself over to see if anything was off. In the dim light of the room he didn't see anything wrong, so he went into the bathroom to get ready, still not turning on any lights as he went.

When he looked in the mirror, something was definitely off. Both his eyes were no longer a bright cerulean, but a deep emerald green. Below his eyes were two green streaks like those left behind by tears. Not only that, but his normally electric blue hair was dark black, and hung down around his head. The final piece though was the skull like half helmet that covered the left side of his head, with a horn like bone.

With a start he quickly turned on the light and discovered that every inch of exposed skin, which was a lot since he went to sleep in his boxers (cause arrancars totally wear them), was a pale, sickly white. Not only that, but a gothic 4 had been drawn on to his left pecs and a good sized black dot was right in the middle of his collar bone. Someone had done him up like Ulquiorra, and had stolen all of his hair gel.

Growling to himself, he resolved to confront Aizen about this, but after he got dressed. Walking over to his wardrobe, he first pulled out a pair of pants. _Well, at least my clothes got left alone. _His relief was short lived how ever, when he pulled out a shirt. Instead of finding his standard jackets, he found a bunch with long sleeves, high collars, and had long coat tails, all of which zipped up all the way in the front.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" quickly pulling on his socks and sandals after putting on the stupid shirt, the no longer blunette stormed off to Aizen's throne room. Something told him that there was more to this than he realized.

Meanwhile...

Ulquiorra was in his room getting himself ready. He walked into his his bathroom and looked in the mirror. He, as usual, showed no emotion but was internally very surprised to see that his hair was dyed blue and spiked and his mask was painted to blend in with his hair. He immediately looked at his right cheek to find that what looked like a styrofoam mask had been glued to his face. It was almost an exact replica of Grimmjows.

He also noticed that he was just a bit tanner, but his skin was so pale nothing could have really changed his skin tone. He also realized that the streaks under his eyes had been replaced by blue markings and the four on his chest had been covered. At this he turned to see that a six had been stenciled on the right side of his lower back, along with a huge black dot in the middle of his abs, with a corresponding one on his back. He didn't see why if they would both be covered by his coat.

He let out an exasperated sigh and went to change. Pants first, _At least my wardrobe hasn't changed. _He then proceeded to pull out a coat when he realized that it was open in the front and when he put it on it cut off near the end of his rib cage. The sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbow.

_Is this some kind of practical joke? _He pulled on sandals and walked out of his room, hands in pockets, and then started toward the throne room to see if Lord Aizen had any idea what was going on.

When Grimmjow arrived in throne room Ulquiorra was already there.

"Good Morning Ulquiorra," Aizen said as Grimmjow walked into the room. He mearly grunted in irritation, before making a double take at two things. One, did Aizen just actually call him Ulquiorra? And two, why in Hueco Mundo did Ulquiorra look like him, right down to the painted on hollow hole and bright blue hair.

"Did you just call me Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow growled at Aizen.

"Of course I did. What else would I call you? That is your name. Is it not?" Aizen said trying to hide a smile with his hand.

"Yea Ulquiorra, what gives?" Grimmjow then noticed his two fraccion, both standing behind Ulquiorra. Rachel was the one who has spoken up.

"He's such an idiot isn't he, Master Grimmjow," Zoe said to Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow just continued to stare at the sight before him. His fraccions, **his **fraccions, where both obediently standing by Ulquiorra, both completely ignoring him. And Grimmjow could not stand being ignored. He was about to start yelling and demanding an explanation when Gin walked in.

"Why, good morning Ulquiorra," Gin said and then quickly tried to hid a smile.

_For the love of God! Please say he is not in to this joke to! _Grimmjow thought to himself before looking at Aizen.

Aizen just took in the wonderful expression on the Sexta's face before announcing what would probably turn out to be the best meeting of all time.

"Well, it's a good thing you both arrived at the time you did, the rest of the Espada will soon be arriving for the meeting," he coolly smiled down at Grimmjow turned Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra turned Grimmjow.

"WHAT?!" Grimmjow hissed out through his teeth and then proceed to growl. Just at that moment Nnoitra walked into the room. He took one glance at Grimmjow and burst out laughing.

"Quite the giddup you have there, pussycat," he said and then looked at Ulquiorra and started howling in laughter even harder than before.

"Now look at who the new pussy cat is! This is amazing, who did this?" Zoe and Rachel both shot their hands into the air, giddy grins firmly in place.

A new fit of extreme laughter took over the lanky espada, his hands flying to his stomach as he doubled over. Once he had calmed, he looked back at the two fraccions, his piano key like teeth showing as a face eating grin spread across his face.

"This's to good, I owe you two Devils," Rachel and Zoe both looked at each other, grins some how wider than before and full of malicious intent. They both then turned to look at the formerly blue haired espada. The threatening vibes he got off them made him want to run and not look back.

Everyone else could feel it. Everyone then looked at Grimmjow, even Ulquiorra, sympathy filling their eyes. One almost had to feel bad for the poor guy. Before much else could happen, the rest of the espada started to walk in for the meeting.

As Starrk walked by, he quirked an eyebrow at both of the flip-flopped espada. Barragan, as usually barely spared them each a single glance, before looking back again after having a slight double take. Harribel clearly couldn't care less, although her fraccions got a good laugh out of it. Zommari(if you don't remember, he's the one who looked like a pincushion, and was killed by Byakuya) calmly walked past, but he was grinning and mirth was performing a whole musical in his eyes._(1)_

When Pinky first walked in, he started to chuckle. But, once he had fully surveyed the damage done by the two fraccion, he couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter, with just his special craziness mixed in. When Aaroniero(ya know, the fish tank with 2 heads) saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, the two heads started to argue over who looked more ridiculous. And Yammy, well Yammy couldn't stop laughing.

"Well now that everyone is here, we can get on with the meeting," Grimmjow groaned in frustration.

The next 2 hours where more hell than meeting usually where. It only got worse when he discovered that he, for the day at least, had to take over Ulquiorra's duties. This wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the fact the emo boy was in charge of taking care of the stupid human girl. On the other end of things, Ulquiorra had barely anything to do that day other than train and keep an eye on 2 very rambunctious and troublesome fraccion.

After the meet was over, all of the espada went their respective ways. Grimmjow stalked off towards Orihime's room.

"Rachel, go after Grimmjow and make sure he doesn't do something stupid," Ulquiorra coolly stated.

Both Rachel and Zoe tilted their heads to the side in fake confusion.

"But, you're right here master," Rachel said, both of the young arrancar internally cracking up.

Ulquiorra sighed. _Today is going to be overly difficult and frustrating. _

"Rachel, could you please follow Ulquiorra and make sure that he does not do anything stupid," he again asked, secretly hoping that it would work.

"Of course master Grimmjow," Rachel quickly chirped, then bounded quickly after Grimmjow. Hopefully she could keep the short tempered espada from doing anything to stupid. There was a moment before Zoe spoke up.

"What should I do, master Grimmjow?" she innocently questioned. Hopefully, she would be given permission to do as she pleased. Rachel and her had already planned out everything, Zoe just had the job of setting it all into motion.

"You may do as you please, I have no need for you. Just don't destroy anything and keep yourself out of trouble," Ulquiorra was already leaving to go attend to whatever it was that he had to do as the temporary Sexta Espada.

Zoe's grin took up the bottom half of her face behind the vicious jaws of her mask.

_I gonna go find the spoon and start the prep for plan 'Grimm-a-corn', have you got "Ulquiorra" under control?_ Because of Rachel's psychic abilities, Zoe and her had a constant mental link. That made life far easier.

_Yup, I've got everything under control. If I need you, I'll just call, _

_You do that, _Zoe mentally told Rachel before quickly sonidoing down the hallway. After getting a good distance from the throne room, the other blunette stopped for a moment.

"Now to find a certain spoony bastard," she quietly muttered under her breath. After a few moments of concentrating, she really sucked at sensing spiritual pressure, she finally located Nnoitra.

"Found ya," Zoe's grin was back in full force as she headed towards the one-eyed toothpick. And where was he exactly? Blowing shit up in one of the training facilities, of course.

Meanwhile...

"Why the hell are you following me?!"

Rachel had been silently following Grimmjow for about 5 minutes and it was really started to irritate him. At first he had just guessed that she had been sent to do something in a similar direction as himself. It did tend to happen a lot.

But after a few more turns, their was only one more thing in the direction that he was headed in. And that was the stupid human girl's room. So he had come to the conclusion that Rachel was following him. Now the only question was why.

"Well, _Ulquiorra, _ master _Grimmjow _instructed me to follow after you to make sure that you didn't do anything stupid," Grimmjow flinched every time se over stressed their names. It also bugged him that Ulquiorra thought of him as stupid. He may be impulsive, but he sure as hell wasn't stupid.

"Whatever," he grumbled. He was so distracted by the days many problems, that he nearly missed the door to the girls room.

Rachel could barely contain the grin that was currently trying to take over her face. What would Orihime do when she saw that a very pissed Grimmjow had been the one to open the door, rather than the ever stoic Ulquiorra? She couldn't wait to find out.

When Grimmjow opened the door, Orihime's expression was priceless. She looked like she couldn't decide between asking what was going on, cracking up in laughter, or just stand in stunned silence.

If under different circumstances, and that look had not been pointed at him, Grimmjow would have thought it to be hilarious. But currently, it was just pissing him off further.

"Ya got something to say?" he spat at the confused girl, before storming in, the servant arrancar that had just arrived pushing in a cart of food before quickly leaving the room. No way that sticking around would end well for anyone who wasn't of importance.

"I-It's nothing... um..." Orihime trailed off, not quite sure whose name to use. Rachel then entered the room, not even trying to suppress her grin anymore.

She leaned over slightly once she got to Orihime. "Ulquiorra," she quietly told her before straightening again.

The ditzy girl took a moment before finishing her previous thought.

"Ulquiorra?" it was obviously a question, her brain still not quite grasping the situation. In a flash, Grimmjow had his hand around Orihime's neck, but before he could get any farther, Rachel had a hand around his wrist. With barely any movement, he was flung from Orihime, crashing into, and leaving a good sized dent in, the wall behind Rachel. As she turned to look at him, she shook her head lightly and quietly tsked.

"Now, now Ulquiorra, we can't have you hurting Miss. Inoue here, now can we," her tone was light, but her words were backed up by Aizen's words, threatening punishment and even death on any one who harmed the girl.

With a growl, he pulled himself off the floor, and stalked towards the door. As he got their and was almost out, he turned slightly to address Orihime.

"I'll be back in an hour, and if you haven't eaten anything, then I don't have much choice but to force it to you,"

Rachel smiled at Orihime before leaving the baffled girl to her meal, continuing after Grimmjow.

Meanwhile...

When Zoe arrived at the training facility, she could hear the loud explosions of Nnoitra's ceros hitting anything he could. She opened the door after about a minute of waiting to see if there was an opening in which she could get in, without being blown up of course.

Nnoitra whipped his head around to where the door had just opened and saw one of Grimmjow's fraccions standing there. She was the one who looked alot like her master, and he vaguely remembered her name as Zoe, or something like that.

"The hell you want" he spat, firing another cero.

"I need a favor from you," Zoe didn't bother with the nice tone she'd used at the meeting.

"Why the hell would I help you?" Nnoitra said, grabbing his zanpakuto and destroying the closest thing to him.

"You said you owed us for dressing the two up," Zoe stated simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. (which it was)

Nnoitra stopped and thought for a little. After a while of thinking he looked at her and said, "Ok whatever just what do you need me to do?"

A wicked grin spread across Zoe's face under her mask.

"How well can you hold your liquor?" Nnoitra's piano key grin stretched across his face just as Zoe's had.

"Nobody better at it than me," he stated triumphantly.

"Then I need you to challenge Grimmjow, oh sorry, _Ulquiorra, _to a drinking contest tomorrow, something simple like shots, and outlast him till he's passed out or really damned close to it,"

Nnoitra quirked an eyebrow.

"Why should I do that?"

Zoe sighed slightly.

"Just get him like that and Rachel and I will do the rest. If I tell you what we're planning now, it'll get rid of the surprise of it, just know that it will be amazing. Now, are you gonna do it?" Zoe grinned wider behind her mask as she saw the lanky espada nod in affirmation.

"Yea, I'll do it, but you two hellions better make it worth my time, and the hangover,"

The blue haired fraccion just quickly nodded before quickly using sonido to zoom of to do whatever it was she had to do, leaving the spoon to go back to destroying stuff. As she made her way down the hallway, she accessed her link with Rachel.

_How's _Ulquiorra _doing?_

_He's doing fine, hes headed back to his quarter now that he's done dealing with that complete dits of a girl. How'd it go with ol' spoony?_

_Perfect. I'm headed to the kitchens to make sure we've got enough booze,_

_Should I meet up with you?_

_It would be better if you went and checked to make sure we have still got everything we need for tomorrow night after we have a passed out Grimmjow to work with,_

With that, Zoe and Rachel both cut the connection, both headed off their respective ways. Zoe quickly made it to the kitchens and after a short inspection determined that there was enough achohol in Los Noches to get Grimmjow completely out of it.

While Zoe did that, Rachel went and checked in her quarters to check and make sure they had everything. Hair gel, hair spray, a fake blue horse tail, a head band with blue horse ears, a bright blue salsa dress, black glove, and a pair of black 5 inch platform boots. All of which where spiritual pressure sealed, meaning the only one who could remove them was the one who put them on. Oh, and a crap ton of glitter. That where all set.

_(1): Some authors will write that a character had "mirth dancing in there eyes", so I was just tying to make a joke._

**A/N: Well that was interesting. And next chapter we get a drunk Grimmjow, and some hinted serious fabulousness. There will be 2 more chapters after this, so Thursday and Friday. Hope you are enjoying the ridiculous!**


	4. The Challenge, Thursday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own my OCs, and the plot. Same goes for my friend. Doncha wish I did own Bleach though?**

**A/N: This chapter is going to be amazing, I mean come on, who doesn't want to see a drunk Grimmjow. Any who, this chapter is going to be fairly short, especially compared to the others, but there's a reason to that. What that reason is? Well either you've already figured it out, or you'll just have to keep reading won't you?**

Wednesday Night

Grimmjow stormed to his room. He flung open his door and slammed it shut. He screamed and fired a cero at the wall after punching it. He walked into the bathroom to try to remove the Ulquiorra cosplay. He had tried this morning and it had no effect but it won't hurt to try again.

He looked in the mirror and growled. He turned on the faucet and then noticed something in the corner of his eye. Four vials and a note. The vials were all labeled. The first one said hair. This one must be to remove the black for his hair. The second one was labeled mask. _Thank god! Now I won't have to rip my hair out of my head!_ The third, skin. This one must be to remove the coloring. He then looked at the last one. This wasn't so much of a vile, but a tube. "My hair gel!" he yelled. He looked like a little kid on Christmas.

He then took the note and opened it.

_Hey you little blue haired bastard!_

_Clean yourself up and meet me down in the main mess hall in the morning._

_I hope you can hold your liquor._

It was signed by Nnoitra.

"What the hell could that stupid twig want?" he wondered out loud before quickly stripping of his clothes and hopping in the shower. Right before he got in, he made sure to grab the three vials. After finishing in the shower, he double checked his door to make sure that it was locked. Once Grimmjow was satisfied that it was locked, he flopped himself onto his bed and curled up into a ball.

That day had been way to stressful. He had had to deal with not only that stupid human girl, but also Rachel following him all day, while Zoe went and played perfect little fraccion for Ulquiorra. Speaking of which, Grimmjow only wondered slightly as he drifted off to lala land if the emo arrancar had gotten the same things as him to remove the stuff his fraccions had put on him.

Thursday

As Grimmjow walked through the white halls on his way to the main mess hall, he constantly looked around him and around every corner. Why? Because he hadn't seen or heard either of his fraccion all day, and it was right around the middle of the "day".

So every time he walked into a room, he was always tense and ready to react. At one point he was so startled by a messenger arrancar simply walking around, he blasted a hole throw a wall with a cero.

When he arrived at the mess hall he was half way relieved and half way terrified. Sitting at one of the table, slouched back in a chair was Nnoitra. But that wasn't the part that was terrifying. No, it was Zoe and Rachel standing behind him, each holding a tray covered in shot glasses.

"So why the hell am I here again?" questioned Grimmjow as he roughly sat in the chair opposite Spoony.

Nnoitra's piano key like grin spread across his face as Rachel walked around the table to set her tray in front of Grimmjow. At the same time, Zoe set her tray in front of Nnoitra before both fraccions stepped back and dashed off to the kitchen to get more shots ready.

"Well ain't it obvious, kitty-cat?" the slim and tall espada lifted an eyebrow at the Sexta.

An expression of realization appeared on Grimm's face before his signature smirk took up his face. "Then let's get this shit started." He picked up his first shot and knocked it back before going straight for the second.

When the two fraccions reemerged from the kitchen with more shots, the two espada had already gone through almost all the shots on their respective trays, which in total each had 30 glasses on them.

Neither one of the looked even buzzed. Both of the fraccions sighed in unison, before setting down the trays and rushing of to the kitchen to get more.

3 Hours and All The Achohol in Los Noches, So Probably in Hueco Mundo, Later...

Zoe and Rachel looked at the mess in the mess hall. The irony wasn't lost on them at all. At some point in the game, the cat and twig decided that every time they downed a shot, they would smash the glass on the floor. Thusly so, every step the two fraccions took was accompanied by the crunching of glass below their feet.

The two espada had also started to get up and move as they did the shots, so now that it was all over, Nnoitra was passed out on the floor clutching onto a chair that had been thrown earlier. Grimmjow was lying across the table, his arms and legs spread out as far as possible.

He suddenly sat up and shouted, "I win you stupid spoon!" at the top of his lungs before flopping back onto his back.

Zoe and Rachel watched in amusement and astonishment as Grimmjow started to slowly run his finger around the rim of his hollow hole. And then he started to sing.

"~I don't *hiccup* a belly button~ *hiccup*," he then stood up and stumbled towards his fraccions and around behind them. Once he got behind them, Grimmjow slung each of his arms over Zoe and Rachel's shoulder and leaned his full weight onto them. The smaller blunette and blonde stumbled slightly under the weight of their master espada.

"~Oh, I need *hiccup* to tell *hiccup* you something!~"

"Um, Grimmjow-sama?" Zoe questioned as she flinched back from the Sexta's horrible achohol breath.

"You need to tell us what, master Grimmjow?" Rachel asked right after.

"I don't got a belly button!" Grimmjow flung his head back and yelled again at the top of his lungs before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Rachel and Zoe looked at each other for a second before they both took a step away from the drunk espada. Without eps topping his fit of giggles, Grimmjow collapsed foward till he smacked his head against the ground and promptly passed out.

Rachel looked over to Zoe who was poking Grimmjow in the side with her foot.

"That was funny, but disturbing. We should probably go get the stuff we need and get Grimm-kitty hear back to his room," Zoe stopped poking the bigger blunette and looked up at her blonde friend.

"Alright, I'll get the supplies and meet you back and ol sleeping beauty here back at his room,"

"I'm questing we leave Le Spoon here then?"

"Yup. See you in a bit," Zoe then quickly sonidoed out of the door and down the hall to the storage room they had borrowed from Syzeal.

Rachel hefted the passed out Sexta on her back and made her way to his room as quickly as she could.

Once the two fraccions met back up, Grimmjow was really in trouble. Especially since he was passed out on his bed at that moment and Rachel and Zoe had been planning this since they had been put under Ulquiorra. And now they couldn't wait for the meeting that was going to be held first thing in the morning the next day.

**A/N: Now what's gonna happen to Grimmjow? *grins like she's insane* Mwahahahaha! The next chapter shall be the final chapter and then I'll start the sequel. Gasp, sequel you say?! Yes, but it going to be a more serious thing. Also at some point, go check out iamthezeroespada who helped me write all this nonsense for a prequel! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. If you want to know what song Grimmjow was singing, it's a Veggie Tales song. Just look up the first lyrics.**


End file.
